


Be What's Best

by SummonerYuki



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Love, M/M, Sex, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummonerYuki/pseuds/SummonerYuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After watching him leave yet another in a long line of unsuccessful lovers, Graves finally makes it his business to step into Fate's love life. Unbeknownst to them both, it may be just what both of them needed.</p><p>A TF/Graves fic, third-person point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be What's Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krpkokawari (Tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Krpkokawari+%28Tumblr%29).



Graves kept a side eye on Fate as he nonchalantly downed his drink. It wasn’t any of his business, sure, but the card shark had never hesitated to stick his nose into Graves’s happenings, so he figured he’d return the favor.

He watched Fate and his partner argue, something they’d been doing a lot of lately. He hadn’t let it affect his work or his hustling—if anything, Graves had been more distracted, wondering if his partner in crime was bothered—but every once in a while, when Fate thought he wasn’t looking, he could see the sadness in his eyes. Sure, the Bilgewater hustler could kill a man in cold blood, but when it came to his personal life, he was a romantic at heart. He always seemed to be looking for something that his partners just couldn’t give him. Graves stared at his own reflection in his drink before downing the rest of it; as distantly close as they were, Graves wasn’t sure if he knew what that “something” was either.

He cleared his throat and glanced around one more time, quickly enough to see Fate throw his head back in disgust. His partner mimicked his actions, but also reached out and shoved Fate’s shoulder in irritation. Graves watched as Fate yelled something indiscernible and shoved him back. The other man pulled back to hit Fate again, but after he saw the deck of cards in his pocket glow yellow, he thought better of it. Graves snorted, amused, as he watched the man storm out of the bar, tossing profanities over his shoulder. Fate yelled back until the door closed behind him. Graves watched him pace back and forth for a moment before shoving his way through the crowd and exiting out the back door.

_It’s none of my business, it’s none of my business… aww, fuck it._

Graves pushed his empty glass forward, slapping a crumpled handful of bills and coins on the counter before heading for the back exit.

He knew Fate only smoked when he was stressed, and he was greeted with a face full of cigar smoke as he opened the door. The card shark was storming in tight circles around the back alleyway, puffing furiously on his cigar and twirling a glowing card between his fingers—another nervous habit of his. He seemed not to have noticed his partner yet, because after a few more circles, he threw the red card at a pile of garbage bins, yelling, _“Fuck!”_

The bins all but exploded, creating a disastrous sound as trash whipped around in the air. Scraps of old newspaper fluttered down like wounded doves, and as Fate looked up, Graves could see tears in the corners of his eyes.

“…Tobias.”

The man gave a start, throwing an arm up to his face.

“Th’ fuck you doing out here, Graves,” he snapped, wiping his eyes furiously. “I’m busy.”

“Busy cryin’.”

“Fuck off.”

“You go through another?”

The man immediately regretted his words when Fate’s face darkened.

“That’s none of your damn business, Malcolm,” he seethed, deck glowing again. He tossed his cigar aside and stood straight. “Think you’re funny? Comin’ out here acting all high and mighty, like you know what the fuck I’m going through—”

Graves bristled; he hadn’t come here to start a fight, but he wasn’t about to back down from one, either.

“What you’re going through is your own damn fault,” he growled, stepping forward to bring an accusatory finger to Fate’s chest. “If you’d just stop picking up all these damn losers then maybe you wouldn’t be so fuckin’ miserable all the goddamn time—”

The same disgusted look Fate had had on his face in the bar resurfaced.

“Like you know who the hell I am,” he snapped, slapping his partner’s hand from his chest. “You’ve never made it your business to get to know me personally, _Malcolm,_ don’t start now.”

Anger flushed Graves’s face a crimson red.

“Don’t know who you are—the _fuck_ you think I’ve been doin’ the last five years, Tobias!” he all but roared into the card shark’s stone façade. “You think I could put up with you for all that time and not know a thing or two about you?! The hell do you think you are, talking to me like I’m nothin’ to you—”

“You don’t know a damn thing about me—”

“I know you could do better than the shit you’ve been putting up with—”

There was a flash of gold, and a moment later Graves was pinned against the wall of the alleyway, Fate still in his face from when he’d shoved him. His arms were tight against his sides, golden chains keeping him still. Suddenly it was made clear to the outlaw why the card shark’s victims looked so terrified whenever his yellow card had gone out; the fear of being unable to move combined with Fate’s cold stare was slowly turning Malcolm’s insides to ice.

“…the hell you playin’ at,” he managed, but his voice was weak and he knew it. Fate braced his forearm against the base of Graves’s neck.

“I’m gonna tell you one more time,” Tobias all but whispered, voice dangerously low. The brim of his hat was against Malcolm’s forehead, his eyes shadowed. “You don’t know me, and you don’t know what’s good for me. So stay the fuck out of my business before I make you.”

The chains disintegrated, but the ice in Graves’s chest remained.

“…I know you, Tobias,” the man murmured insistently. He kept his eyes down, line of sight on the rapid rising and falling of his partner’s chest. He knew how hotheaded Fate was, and he knew he was just playing with fire now. “I know that clown ain’t what you want. You could do better.” He paused for a moment. “You deserve better.”

“Yeah? And you know what I deserve?”

“I reckon I do.”

“And what’s that?”

Graves hesitated, his words caught in his throat. After a while, Fate nudged him expectantly, arm still at his neck.

“…someone who knows you. Knows whatcha like, whatcha dislike. Knows your habits. Knows you smoke when you’re mad. Knows your favorite drink. At least pays attention—”

“So someone like you.”

Malcolm’s head snapped up. “Th’ fuck you just say—”

Fate lurched forward and smashed their mouths together, keeping his partner pinned against the wall. Graves opened his mouth in shock, something Tobias took full advantage of.

_“Mmrph—!”_

After a moment of struggling, Graves finally broke away, shoving Fate off of him. He took a swing at his head but Fate was too quick, jumping back just out of his reach and leaving him boxing at air.

“What the fuck—!”

“You said you knew what was best for me,” Tobias interrupted, his voice strong. Malcolm could see he was smiling, the corners of his mouth visible just under the rim of his hat. “So be what’s best for me. If you know me so well, then _you_ be what’s best for me.”

For a moment, the air was still between them. Tobias remained where he was, waiting for an answer, while Malcolm stood too shocked to give him one. Eventually a light breeze blew through the alleyway, sweeping Fate’s cape around his legs like an afterthought. The motion was enough to snap Graves out of his reverie, and he recoiled in disgust and confusion.

“Y-You said so yourself, I don’t know nothin’ about you—”

“We can change that.” Tobias finally raised his head to meet his partner’s eyes. Graves was taken aback by how calm he looked, how determined he was. “I’m willing to take a chance if you are. See if lady luck is smilin’ on us this time.”

As he spoke, he stepped closer, his heels loud against the cobblestone below him. Graves flinched as he reached out, too paralyzed to move away. But Fate just brushed his knuckles against his cheek, chuckling as he played with the edges of the other man’s beard.

“Whadaya say, Malcolm? Willing to take the chance with me?”

The other man swallowed, unable to look away from his partner’s eyes.

“…now I see why they call you silver-tongued,” was all Malcolm could manage. Tobias just chuckled, leaning forward and whispering so his hot breath brushed against Graves’s ear.

_“Wait ’til you see the other reason why.”_

* * *

 

As soon as the motel door shut, Tobias was on his mouth again. Malcolm Graves could feel his head swimming, body hot as his tongue twisted around Fate’s. One hand reached up to grab a handful of the man’s long hair, the other shooting to his belt as Tobias began to unclasp it.

“N-No—”

“How do you expect to do anything while you’re still clothed, Malcolm?”

Graves fearfully locked eyes with the card shark, who had the same loping smile on as before. Part of him wanted to knock the stupid grin right off his face; maybe a good fight would bring them both back to their senses, before anything got too out of hand—

Malcolm’s breath escaped his teeth like a hiss as Tobias’s hands went down his jeans.

“Don’t worry partner, you’re in good hands.”

Malcolm groaned, letting his head roll back on his shoulders as Tobias massaged the bulge in his pants. With his other hand, Fate tugged lightly at the cape that lay draped over the outlaw’s shoulders.

“Take it off.”

Graves did as he was told, disentangling his hands from Fate’s hair. He pulled the poncho over his head and his shirt with it. Tobias seemed pleased at what he saw, and it made Malcolm’s face heat in shame as the look made his dick just a little harder in Fate’s hands.

“Good. Now me.”

Graves considered scoffing at him, but a light squeeze in his pants made him think otherwise. He hesitated for a moment before reaching up and catching the wide brim of Fate’s hat, tossing it to the side. He frowned at the grin on his face, in full view now.

“Th’ fuck you smilin’ about.”

“Just thinking about all the things I’m gonna do to you.”

Malcolm stayed still, unnerved by the seriousness in the other’s voice. Tobias just raised his eyebrows and smirked at him, removing his hand nonchalantly and undressing himself instead. His cape was unfastened, and Graves watched it flow to the ground. He forgot sometimes what his partner’s true size was; the overbearing shoulders of his cape always seemed to peacock a man larger than he was, when in truth his figure was slim. Slim, he thought as Tobias’s fingers worked open the buttons of his shirt and vest, but hard and muscular. A moment later the dark vest and dove white shirt joined the growing pile of clothes on the ground.

“Come, Malcolm. Let me show you.”

Graves let him take his hands and guide him over to the grungy bed, the best they could get at short notice. His insides were twisted into knots; he’d never been with a man before, and he wasn’t really sure if he wanted to be, but they’d gotten this far already. The least he could get out of it was a quick fuck before everything went back to normal.

Fate pulled off his boots by his heels, dropping his dark jeans after them. Graves almost expected something glorious, something to explain to him how the card shark could cycle through so many lovers—both male and female—but he was just a man, the same scarred man he’d known and plundered with for the past five years or so.

“You good in bed or somethin’?”

Graves surprised himself with the question, but he couldn’t help it. Fate glanced over his shoulder at him coolly.

“I’d like to think so,” he replied. He gestured with a lazy wave of his hand for the other to take off the remainder of his clothes. “Up to you to judge that, I s’ppose.”

“You loud or something? That it? Bet you sound like a kitten cryin’ for its momma.”

Tobias got a sudden, funny look on his face, head tilted as Graves stepped out of his jeans and towards him.

“…oh?” was all he offered. Malcolm grunted, reaching out and grasping the man’s shoulders.

“Let’s get this over with—”

As he started to push Fate down, he suddenly found himself being grabbed and thrown down into the mattress in one roundabout motion.

“Wha— _what the—”_

“Oh, you thought I just laid down and took it, huh?” Fate drawled as he climbed up over his partner, straddling him halfway down his chest. He chuckled in the face of Graves’s confusion, arching his back and sitting tall. “That’s awfully _cute._ But this is my rodeo, Malcolm, and we do this on _my_ terms.”

Graves was nothing short of horrified as Tobias hooked his thumbs into his briefs, sliding them down to reveal his fully-erect and arguably sizeable member. The card shark took a moment to laugh at his dread before assuring him, “I ain’t gonna make you suck it or anything, it’s your first time and I ain’t that cruel.”

“…no cards.”

“Didn’t know you were that kinky, Malcolm.”

“I said _no_ cards.”

“Alright alright, I hear ya. But we do this my way, got it?”

Graves wondered what sort of devil bargain he was signing into as he nodded. Fate took his time stretching out over him, like a cat in the afternoon sun. This was all leisure to him, it seemed, and for a moment Malcolm wondered how often he did this.

“Just relax,” Fate hummed as he gently ran his splayed fingers over his partner’s shoulders, “and tell me what you like. You like kissing?”

“S’alright.”

“That’s fine.”

He leaned down and gently kissed Malcolm’s forehead, laughing when the man knit his eyebrows.

“Tell me you know what foreplay is,” he mumbled as he continued to kiss his face. He moved from his nose to his cheeks and down his chin, lightly kissing his mouth every once in a while.

“I’ve had sex before, Tobias—”

“So what, you laid down and took it, too? _Relax,_ by gods. This is supposed to be enjoyable.”

Graves let out an irritated growl. “Like it’s that _relaxing_ knowing you’re on top of me—”

“I promised no cards, what more do you want.”

“Maybe for me _not_ to be where I am right now!”

Fate sat back, and for a moment, the two of them exchanged glares. Eventually Tobias sighed, forcing a smile.

“Okay, okay, I understand,” he conceded, his voice pained. “I’m sure this is a little different for you. We’ll keep it textbook, okay? Fair and square. I won’t do anything too weird, and you promise to relax. Alright?”

Malcolm grunted in consent to the conditions, the frown staying on his face. Tobias kept his pained look.

“Shoulda drank more…”

“You’re telling me.”

Fate gave up trying to kiss him, instead settling his face into Graves’s thick neck and sliding a hand down his chest. Malcolm unconsciously bucked his hips as Fate’s fingers met the bulge of his underwear, and he closed his eyes when his partner slipped his hand in.

It _did_ feel good. As nervous as he was, Graves couldn’t deny that he’d been at least slightly turned on earlier, and to finally have the physical motions to back up the lust was, in any other word, relaxing. He let himself enjoy it, trying to keep his sounds to himself as Tobias’s long fingers stroked his cock. He even let it go when Fate started kissing him again, starting at his neck and moving down his chest. His eyes opened irritably, however, when he felt the man’s tongue grace and linger over a nipple.

“Ya fuckin’ serious right now?” he deadpanned, and Tobias just peeked up at him innocently.

“What?” he asked, smiling at the twitch he got as he ran his fingers over the head of the other man's cock. “Like I said, just a textbook fuck. Close your eyes and pay attention to what you feel.”

“I ain’t no woman, Tobias.”

“It’ll feel good, trust me.”

“Like hell it’ll—”

“Would it kill you to trust me for _one night?”_

The tiredness in Fate’s voice made Graves pause, and though he kept grumbling after a while, he did as he was told and closed his eyes. Part of him wondered if he’d ever trusted Fate in his entire life. But then again, he wouldn’t just hop into bed with the first guy who suggested it, and he thought that might have counted as trust.

It didn’t feel _too_ bad, he supposed. He tried to focus on his dick, but every once in a while, a jolt of nerves would come from his chest, and a small noise would slip past his lips. He almost looked forward to it when Fate slipped his underwear off and down his knees, mumbling for him to lift his legs and help it off. He did so, happy to free his hard-on.

“Feels good?”

“Hmm…”

“You can just admit that it does. Even just a little bit.” Fate’s voice was lighter now, so Graves complied as much as he could.

“Mmm… yeah, it does.”

“Good. Glad to hear it.”

He continued with the hand job, his tongue still focusing on his chest, and Malcolm was on the verge of relaxing when he felt Tobias’s fingers slip a little too far down. He jolted up, but Fate just hushed him carefully, setting his other arm on his chest to pin him down.

“Just what do you think you’re doing down there?”

“Takin’ care of you. Gettin’ you ready.”

“Ready for what—”

“You really _don’t_ know what’s going on, do you, Malcolm?”

The two met eyes, and once more, Graves’s insides turn to ice at his partner’s unfettered look. Fate moved his arm from his chest to prop himself up, expression remaining cool as he scrutinized his partner’s face.

“…when I said I didn’t lay down and take it, I was implyin’ that I was the one giving it,” he stated bluntly. All at once, Malcolm’s face colored.

“Aww _hell_ no—”

“Mmm-hmm.”

“Naw, I ain’t—Tobias, that just ain’t right—”

“And yet I’ve been doing it for years.”

 _“You…!_ I don’t wanna hear what you’ve been doing for years!”

“Then at least _trust_ me when I say I know what I’m doing.”

“I ain’t gonna let you _do_ it is the problem!”

The two of them struggled for a moment; Graves tried to push Fate off of him, while Tobias vehemently hung on, still trying to move his hands down his partner.

“I already told you, I ain’t no woman!” Malcolm growled, hands squashed against Tobias’s face. The other man snorted at him as he tried to move his head.

“Your dick in my back gave that away—”

“Then you know I ain’t _doing_ this!”

“What the hell are you so afraid of!”

“I’m afraid it’s gonna hurt—!”

Tobias gave up on trying to touch him, instead taking both of Graves’s hands from his face and pinning them above his head.

 _“Malcolm!”_ he all but yelled in his face, staring him straight in the eyes. “I ain’t gonna hurt you! I haven’t hurt you in five years and I ain’t gonna start now!”

The two of them stayed still for a moment, breathing hard. Graves’s brows furrowed up at him; Fate’s long hair had slipped and fell from around his shoulders, creating a brown halo around his face. The shadows it’d casted couldn’t hide the sincere look on his face.

“…I’m not gonna let it hurt,” Fate repeated eventually, his words breathy and small. “When you said… when you said you knew me, I’d hoped you’d known that I wouldn’t hurt you. I’d never hurt you, Malcolm. I know it’s asking for a lot, but you’ve got to trust me. Trust that I won’t hurt you.”

The two of them stared at each other for a while longer, breathing slower. Tobias could see the obvious confliction on Graves’s face, caught between fear and believing him. He continued to wait for his partner’s okay.

“…Tobias, I… I don’t want it to hurt…”

“I won’t hurt you.”

Fate leaned down, carefully pressing his lips to Graves’s forehead. The outlaw closed his eyes, unable to look at him as he spoke.

“I-I trust you…”

The card shark’s mouth moved from his forehead down the bridge of his nose, until reaching his partner’s trembling lips. He kissed him gently, then again, then once more, passionately. He let go of Graves’s hands, and the man threw his arms around his neck, holding him tightly.

Fate took his time, waiting until he could feel Malcolm lightly grinding against him to move his hands again. He turned his head to the side, quietly relishing when Graves moved to kiss his neck. He slicked two fingers with his tongue, sliding his hand down between his partner’s legs. He waited for a moment, letting Graves hold him tighter before slipping a finger into him. He could feel him squirm uncomfortably against him, and after a while when Fate pushed a second finger in, he turned his body away.

“Malcolm, you’re fine, you’re alright—”

“I-I can’t look at you,” Graves interrupted, eyes squeezed shut. “I can’t do it.”

Tobias paused, nodding even when he knew he couldn’t see him. “That’s fine, that’s alright. Turn over.”

The outlaw was reluctant to do so, but eventually turned, burying his face in the pillow before him. For a moment, Tobias marveled at the strong back laid out before him. He reached out and brushed his fingers over the map of scars up and down his spine; knife wounds, brass knuckles, even a few burns. A warped circle on his lower back looked suspiciously like a bullet wound. Fate remembered every fight, every wound they’d both received; a startling many of these didn’t look familiar to him, and some were long past five years old.

“Tobias?”

Fate jumped, looking up to where Graves was peeking over his shoulder at him. The other man’s face was bright red in embarrassment, but he didn’t back down when they met eyes. His partner’s determination to keep up his usual stubbornness during this whole affair made Tobias's chest ache in an unfamiliar way.

“Sorry,” Fate mumbled, breaking eye contact. “Just got distracted.”

“If I’ve got my ass in the air you’d better pay attention.”

Tobias chuckled in spite of himself, making a small noise of agreement. He watched out of the corner of his eye, seeing his partner keep his eyes on him as he leaned down and kissed the small of his back. A hand snaked around the man’s waist, moving between his legs to lightly stroke at his member. Graves wiggled for a moment, a small grunt escaping his mouth before he sunk his face back into the pillow. Fate kept himself from laughing, but couldn’t help the smile on his mouth as he continued to kiss up and down the man’s back and shoulders.

Eventually, only after Fate had silently touched every unfamiliar scar with his mouth, did his other hand slip down his back and below him. Graves’s body still tensed around him, but the fingers went in easier this time, and Fate kept his other hand on his cock.

“Shh, shh…”

For the next few minutes, Tobias stretched and moved him, keeping him distracted with strong movements and soft words. Malcolm’s hips were starting to move, whether from discomfort or slight pleasure, Fate couldn’t tell. His hands were moving easier both ways as Malcolm’s cock got slicker and his entrance looser. Eventually, he removed his fingers and spoke softly.

“You’re fine. You’re ready.”

Immediately, Malcolm’s body clenched below him, and he leaned over to kiss his back as he began to speak.

“Tobias, I don’t…I don’t want to—”

 _“Hey,”_ Tobias whispered, the softness in his voice making Malcolm pause. “Calm down, I promise I ain’t gonna hurt you.”

Graves started to protest, but Fate just hushed him gently, stroking his chest. Malcolm jolted and arched his back as Tobias’s other hand rubbed the base of his cock, eliciting a groan from the outlaw’s lips. His one hand stayed there as the other moved down his chest and across his back; Malcolm’s breathing was harsh, and he tried to focus on the warm kisses Tobias was leaving on his neck rather than the fingers that were slipping down the curve of his ass again.

“Nice ’n slow, that’s it… ain’t nothin’ gonna happen to you, Malcolm. Nothing you won’t want.”

Graves grunted and squeezed his eyes shut as Tobias’s fingers spread him apart and held him open. He could feel the head of the other man’s cock prodding him, waiting to get inside, waiting to tear him apart—

“Just breathe, Malcolm. Focus on me, just breathe, and relax.”

Graves could feel him start to slip inside, but Fate waited, gently stroking him as he did.

“…T-Tobias, I’m scared—”

“Nothing to be scared of. I’ve got you, partner.”

The hand at Malcolm’s back moved up to intertwine their fingers, and Graves clasped his hand so tightly his knuckles turned white as the other man slid into him.

“… _ahh…!”_

 _‘Big’_ was the only thing that could cross Malcolm’s mind. It burned, sure, but something about it felt _different,_ something about it felt _good—_ and timed with the deep strokes between his legs, it was starting to feel _really fucking good._

“You okay? Feeling alright?”

Graves felt his eyelids flutter, and a low, unconscious moan made its way up his throat as Fate rolled the head of his cock between his fingers. It made the card shark chuckle, and he kissed the dip of his back a few times in appreciation.

“You like that? ’Cause we haven’t even gotten to the good part yet…”

Wriggling their fingers apart, Tobias moved his hand to grasp at his partner’s waist, digging his fingertips into the strong outline of his hip. He was thrusting more deeply now, and Graves winced, wondering exactly how much further he had to go until he was all in. His body clenched as it started to sting again, and he opened his mouth to tell him to stop as Fate pulled out before ramming back in—

_“FUCK!”_

Malcolm’s knees almost buckled as a jolt of pleasure unlike any he’d ever experienced before surged through his body, making his eyes roll and his breathing stop for a moment. A deep and desperate moan echoed from his mouth, turning into a dull shout as a second thrust sent him pitching forward into the mattress. He grabbed the musty pillow before him with his teeth, biting down hard as his partner’s timed thrusts sent tingling waves of pleasure coursing through his body.

_“Malcolm…”_

Tobias had let go of his cock to take both sides of his waist in his hands, pulling him into his body as he slid out and in. At the other man’s lack of response, he pulled out, watching him collapse onto the bed, trembling. He smiled, reaching up to roll him over onto his back.

Graves kept his eyes squeezed shut even as he did so, crossing his arms over his eyes so Tobias wouldn’t see how flushed his face had become. He could feel sweat and pre-cum dribble down his shaking legs, his body still electrified from the moments before. He could feel Tobias’s hands fanning across his chest, his warm tongue gracing across his nipples for the slightest of moments. After that, he felt nothing. Confused, he lifted his arms to peek below them.

That same content grin was on Tobias’s face, like he’d been waiting to be watched before doing anything. He was resting between Malcolm’s legs, hands to either side of his thighs, just waiting. Their eyes met for the briefest of moments; the grin widened.

“Aww, you wouldn’t—”

Graves clenched his eyes shut and threw his head back as Fate went down on him.

_“F-F-FUCK—!”_

He could feel his cock throbbing as Tobias bobbed his head up and down over his length, drawing his tongue up its sides and twisting it around the sensitive skin of his head. He couldn’t help it; every time Fate went down, Graves thrust up, until he was sure he was hitting the back of his throat. But Tobias took it all in stride, letting him do as he pleased as he lapped at his bulging cock.

“Tobias, _Tobias…!”_

Malcolm reached as far down as he could, grasping the back of his partner’s neck and willing him to go down further. Tobias hummed as he complied, swallowing as much him as he could, sneaking two long fingers back into his entrance as he did. Graves let out a sobbing whine, sloppily thrusting his hips in circles to try to find that electricity again. His entire body clenched as his partner found a sweet spot at the base of his member with his tongue.

“F-Fuck, I’m gonna cum, _Tobias—”_

“Hey now, none of that.”

Fate took his mouth and his fingers from him, leaving Graves with tears of want in his eyes. He took Malcolm’s beefy thighs in his hands, spreading him wide and chuckling at what he saw.

“You’re a right mess there, Malcolm,” he lilted, brushing one finger lightly down the slick underside of his dick. Graves moaned, hands clenching at the bedsheets in desperation. Fate chuckled one more time before leaning over him. “Hey, look at me.”

Graves could feel Fate’s hands around his neck, fingers grasping at his jaw and holding him tight. He forced his eyes open in a squint, blurry from the hot tears flooding them. Tobias’s expression was soft like he’d never seen, and it made tears well up again.

“Hey, keep your eyes on me. Tell me what you want.”

He leaned down and left a small kiss on his lips, tilting his head and kissing the edge of his jaw. Malcolm swallowed past the lump in his throat, tears finally escaping down his cheeks. Tobias just wiped them away with his thumbs as he gently sucked at his neck.

“…I…”

“Be selfish, Malcolm. Tell me what you want me to do.”

Graves swallowed again, squeezing his eyes shut. “…do… do that thing you did, earlier…”

“You want me to blow you?”

The outlaw’s head shook furiously. “N-No, the other thing…”

“You want me inside you?”

Malcolm’s pride wouldn’t let him confirm. But Tobias knew what he wanted, and he leaned up to kiss him, deeply, holding his head firm so he couldn’t escape.

 _“Tell me,”_ he whispered into him, running his tongue along the roof of Graves’s mouth. “Tell me what you want, Malcolm. Tell me you want me inside you.”

“…I… I want…”

“Mm-hmm…?”

Malcolm’s hands fisted against the bedsheets, his voice barely a whisper as he choked out his words. “I want… I want you, inside of me…”

Tobias kissed him one last time. “Good kitten.”

He carefully placed his hands in the insides of Malcolm’s knees, pulling him up against him. Graves was still plenty wet from the moments before, and the other man slipped easily inside him. Graves whined, throwing his arms back over his face, but Fate pulled them back down.

“Keep your eyes on me, Malcolm.”

“I can’t, _I can’t—”_

“Sure you can. Look me in the eyes when I take you.” His body rocked back and forth inside him, but not deep enough to hit like Graves wanted. It was a tease, he knew, and it was _killing him._ “This is what you wanted, so keep your eyes on me.”

 _“Tobias…”_ Malcolm growled, voice tinny. “Stop fuckin’ _teasing me—”_

“Oh? Is _this_ what you wanted?”

He gave one sharp thrust, and Graves all but howled in pleasure.

“Hey now,” Fate warned as the other man’s cock started leaking again. He leaned forward, placing Graves’s legs on his shoulders so he could reach far enough for a kiss. This time, Malcolm welcomed him, tongue greedy as his hands tangled into his hair. _“Hey now,”_ Tobias repeated as he pulled his head back. He rested their foreheads together, taking a split second to relish the man’s flushed features before adding in a husky voice, “I’m going to come inside you, okay?”

Graves let out one, desperate sob before nodding. Fate smiled at him, genuinely, tilting his head back down to give him the kiss he’d wanted. As Malcolm entwined himself in him, Tobias moved his hips, gently thrusting and rocking them both back and forth like waves in the ocean.

“Tobias, Tobias…”

Fate delighted in the sound of his name, and while he’d wanted to tease him some more, he couldn’t help but give the man what he wanted. The gentle waves turned into a flood, and soon the whole bed was moaning as Fate raised him up and pounded into him. Tears streamed down Graves’s face, but he cried for _more, more_ until _more_ was as much as he could take. Fate could feel him going, could feel him bear down, and when he was sure it was all the other man could take, he lurched forward and trapped his mouth with his own. Malcolm grabbed him, kissing him desperately as one final thrust sent him over the edge. Tobias could feel warm liquid on his chest, and he let himself release with nothing but a comforted sigh. He was surprised the Graves kept kissing him, but he enjoyed it. After a moment, the lustful touches slowly weakened into soft, delicate brushes and light sighs, as the two of them turned from conquering to exploring each other.

After a while, Fate spoke, his voice a whisper.

“…let me get us cleaned up—”

“Can I hold you?”

The question surprised him, and when Tobias moved his head back to see the expression that was on Graves’s face, the man turned away, muttering, “Just seemed like th’ thing to do…”

Fate chuckled, then nodded. “Yeah, I wouldn’t mind. Can I clean us up first?”

“Sure…”

Graves kept his head turned as Fate eased off and out of him, shuffling over to the bathroom and searching for a washcloth. He still wouldn’t meet his eyes as the man came back with a warm, damp cloth, wiping his chest and speaking lightly about showers in the morning for everything else. Eventually the rag was tossed away, and Fate crawled back into bed with him.

“You’re a good fuck,” Tobias chuckled as he fell back onto his pillow, and Malcolm felt his face burn.

“Hush, you.”

“Very scary, Malcolm.”

Graves turned on his side away from him, mortified, as his partner complained about wanting to be held. He closed his eyes when he felt Fate’s arms wrap around him, warm and comforting. The other man’s breath was warm on his neck, and he tried not to shiver when the silver-tongued man who’d talked him into bed planted a kiss between his shoulder blades.

“Tell me when you want to go for round two.”

“Try anything and I’ll personally see to it that you sink.”

“That’s _some_ pillow talk you’ve got there.”

Neither could deny the happiness that was evident in the man’s voice, and something about it made a dull fire bloom in Graves’s chest.

“…hey, Tobias.”

“Yeah?”

“I… I think I love ya.”

“…yeah? How’dya figure?”

“Dunno, just don’t wanna see you hurt again.”

“Hmm…” Tobias placed another small kiss on the back of his partner’s neck. “That stuff don’t happen overnight, Malcolm. But it’s a start.”

For a moment he hesitated, but eventually Graves reached down and clasped the other man’s hands. Fate gratefully accepted, sliding their fingers together until they were thoroughly intertwined.

“Malcolm?”

“Yeah?”

“Stay with me ’til morning.”

Graves could already see the first glow of sunrise sliding through the gaps in the window curtains, but he nodded all the same.

“Yeah. Course.”

“Thanks… s’all I ever wanted…”

It only took a few more moments for the heated breath on his back to slow, and soon the room was echoing gentle snores. Fate’s fingers had relaxed in his, but he still kept his grip, anchoring the two of them together. For a moment, Graves watched his own hands, carefully stroking his partner’s fingers with his own. He closed his eyes for a moment and unwound his body from where it’d been tensed all night.

_If that was all he ever wanted, I could have given that to him years ago._

Graves opened his eyes and stared at the blood-orange rays of the sun as they crested the worn-down buildings of Bilgewater, peeking through sails from the docks and stirring the razorfins from their dormant states. They’d worked together for five or six years now, and had heard of each other maybe seven or eight years ago. How well had they gotten to know each other? They knew each other’s strengths and weaknesses, and carried each other’s scars. Who else could he say knew him that well? Not even his own mother probably knew him the way he was now. But did knowing each other so well constitute as a basis for love?

_That stuff don’t happen overnight, Malcolm. But it’s a start._

The outlaw could feel his eyelids getting heavy, and even with the burning sun in his face, he closed his eyes as a deep weariness settled into his bones.

The dawn was rising; yesterday had gone, overnight had passed.

_…it’s a start._

Malcolm Graves let himself succumb to sleep in the arms of the person he knew he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and kind comments on my last fic, I was really nervous about posting it but all the supportive words I received (both on AO3 and Tumblr) made my day and inspired me for this one!! Thank you!!! <33


End file.
